makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
We Doin' It
is a song sung by XO-IQ. The album for this song is in Tomorrow is Ours and it is featured in the episode The Mirror and Staged and Confused. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics All We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh Sun Hi To all the haters We're gotta show you something You can't break us we're strong together All We got mission A vision You're trippin You think I'm gonna listen Cuz I'm too busy winning (we're winning) We don't no one to do it We can make on our own I'm about to prove it to y'all I'm about to prove y'all wrong We're 'bout to get it started (We're 'bout to get it started) And you can't stop this party (Ain't shutting down this party) We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh Jodi I see you staring You're green cuz you jealous I'm with caring I'm side inside All Of how you been messin I'm stressin, obsessin over how I'm been dressin I'm too busy impressing, progressing. Ah We don't no one to do it We can make on our own I'm about to prove it to y'all I'm about to prove y'all wrong We're 'bout to get it started (We're 'bout to get it started) And you can't stop this party (Ain't shutting down this party) We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh Corki You gotta tell yourself that you're number one, That everything you want is possible. Just say it to yourself you're a champion 'Cuz everything you want is possible Ooooo Ooooooo Everything you want is possible All We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh We're doin it we're goin hard, we ain't going home If ya ain't down with it, Go away o away. Go away. Oh!!! Trivia * This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. *This song was featured in the Season 2 Megamix made by Nickelodeon.Make It Pop | Season 2 Megamix | Nick *This song is Erika Tham's favorite song and dance number of Season 2. *The entire cast did a dance remix to this song on Nickelodeon's official YouTube channel. *This song had many cameos throughout Season 2 as the cast's ringtone if you listen closely. *While they are performing the song in The Mirror, Jodi is seen wearing the same beanie she wore during Caleb and Jodi first kiss in The Troll. Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Performed by XO-IQ